


¿No conoces la dignidad cuando la ves?

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Divorce, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Poor Charles, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Donde Erik no sabe dibujar la dignidad y lo que suponía ser una divertida reunión de amigos organizada por Pepper y Tony termina en una tragedia.Cherik +PepperonyThorkiStuckyAzazel x Raven+ Referencia de los Simpsons





	¿No conoces la dignidad cuando la ves?

\- Tony ve a cambiarte ahora mismo, no falta mucho para que lleguen nuestros invitados - Ordena Pepper a su esposo, quien está sentado en un sofa con algunos papel regados, que parecen ser de sus diseños más recientes.

\- ¿De qué invitados estás hablando? - Pregunta antes de darle una mordida a la dona que tiene entre sus manos.

\- ¡¿Cómo qué de que invitados estoy hablando?! ¡Los que estarán aquí en cuestión de minutos! -

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo antes?  -

\- Además de que planeamos esto desde la semana pasada, te lo he estado repitiendo todo el día de hoy -

\- De ser así lo recordaría, ¿No te parece?

\- Pues aparentemente estabas ignorandome, pensando sólo en trabajo porque te lo repetí como diez veces -

\- Bien, como sea, ¿Cómo debería vestirme? -

\- Algo formal pero no taaan formal - Dice Pepper desde el comedor, donde se encarga de los últimos detalles.

\- Entonces estoy vestido de manera apropiada -

\- ¡Estás en calzoncillos! -

\- Oh, cierto -

Mientras que Anthony busca unos pantalones y una mejor camisa, Jarvis anuncia la llegada de sus amigos. Ella  le indica a la inteligencia artificial  que los deje pasar. Arregla su vestido y su cabello un poco por última vez.

La primera pareja en llegar son Raven y Azazel junto con su hijo Kurt, sonrientes saludan a Pepper con entusiasmo.

\- Muchas gracias por invitarnos Pepper, esta es la primera vez que estamos en la torre Stark - 

\- Un lugar muy bonito - Dice Azazel.

\- ¿Va a haber otros niños? - Casi susurra Kurt, preocupado de que si destino sea ser el único infante presente, muriendo de aburrimiento mientras que sus papás se divierten.

\- Claro que sí cariño, David vendrá y podrán divertirse mucho juntos - Con esas palabras el niño azul recupera su ánimo de inmediato.

\- También estarán aquí Narfi y Váli - Agrega Pepper.

\- A ellos no los conozco -

\- Bueno pues los conocerás hoy, estoy segura de que todos se llevarán muy bien. Tomen asiento por favor - Los dirige hacía el comedor para después recibir a la siguiente pareja, que segun Jarvis ya ha llegado.

\- Thor, Loki, que gusto recibirlos. Para ser honesta me sorprende que hayan llegado temprano -

\- Loki está insistiendo bastante en que la puntualidad es algo muy importante - Gruñe Thor, claramente irritado.

Tony elige ese momento para salir, radiante y fresco como si se hubiese estado preparando desde hace horas en lugar de hace unos minutos.

\- Que gusto tenerlos aquí, pensé que estarían muy ocupados en Asgard - Dice Tony con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la ligera expresión de fastidio que Loki pone en cuanto lo ve.

\- ¡Tío Tony! - Exclaman tanto Narfi como Váli antes de abrazar con fuerza las piernas del anfitrión.

\- Finalmente los veo mocosos, después de comer puedo mostrarles esos planos viejos de bombas y misiles que querían ver -

\- ¡Sí tío, por favor! -

\- No se encariñen mucho con él niños, los mortales no viven mucho - Les recuerda Loki, con un toque de malicia por supuesto.

\- Bueno entonces tendré un hijo igual de encantador que yo para que los siga molestando cuando yo muera -

Inmediatamente después llegan Steve y Barnes pero cuando no hay ni rastro de Charles junto con Erik, todos están a punto de comenzar a cenar sin ellos, pensando que no vendrán. Sin embargo éstos aparecen en el último segundo, algo apresurados.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde, Charles no encontraba otra cosa que ponerse que no fuera un cardigan - Aunque parece ser una broma, utiliza un tono de reproche.

\- Bueno, siempre hablas sobre mis cardigans pero alguien tiene que decir algo sobre tus estúpidos cuellos de tortuga -

\- Me veo bien con cuellos de tortuga -

\- ¿Y yo no me veo bien con un cardigan? - Al ver que Erik está a punto de responder continúa hablando. - Sea como sea llegamos tarde porque tenías problemas con el auto pero aún así no me dejaste manejar -

\- No necesitamos el maldito auto, bien podría traernos a los tres con mis poderes pero... -

\- No vamos a flotar sentados en objetos metálicos por media ciudad Erik -

\- Claro que no, le temes a los homo sapiens -

Charles tiene toda la intención de responder, incluso si eso sólo lograría terminar en un estúpido debate frente a sus amigos, un debate que además, ninguno de los dos ganaría como es costumbre entre ellos. Otra razón para no continuar abriendo su bocota es que su hijo está jalando una de sus mangas al mismo tiempo que le mira con ojos tristes, indicando que está incómodo y que no le gusta escucharlos discutir.

\- No es el momento ni el lugar Erik, así que mejor disfrutemos de esta maravillosa cena que han organizado Pepper y Tony -

\- Sí, pelear arruina el apetito - Dice Tony con una sonrisa, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

\- Siempre evitando las confrontaciones - Reclama su esposo. Honestamente Charles necesita una gran fuerza de voluntad para no decirle algo como 'Me gustaría que tú evitaras las confrontaciones de vez en cuando' porque eso únicamente provocaría que Erik quisiera continuar esa discusión sin sentido.

Charles saluda a todos, un poco avergonzado por el espectáculo que acaba de protagonizar, después se sienta en las sillas disponibles que están a un lado de Raven, Azazel y Kurt; Erik lo sigue, sentándose junto a él, ambos se encargan de que David esté enseguida de Kurt para que puedan hablar un poco. Los niños son muy bien portados, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse de que comiencen a hacer escándalo o a tirar comida, por el momento de hecho sería más probable que Xavier y Lehnsherr se lanzaran comida entre ellos antes que su hijo con su sobrino.

La cena no fue muy amena ni con mucha conversación pues cada vez que alguien intentaba hablar sobre un tema Erik encontraba cómo picarle la cresta a Charles al respecto; Xavier requirió de un gran control de sí mismo para no responder a la mayoría de las provocaciones o peor, soltarle un puñetazo a su esposo, que bien que se lo estaba ganando.

X

Una vez que terminaron de cenar Tony guió a los niños a una habitación en la que ellos podrían jugar con libertad mientras que los adultos tendrían su propia diversión en la estancia principal de la torre, en donde la mesita de centro ya estaba dispuesta con algunas botanas, bebidas no alcohólicas y algunas cajas que contenían juegos de mesa.

\- Recuerda Tony, nada de juegos sexuales, eróticos o subidos de nivel -

Stark soltó un quejido. - Le quitas lo divertido a esto Pepper - Dice al mismo tiempo que toma algunas de las cajas sobre la mesa y las guarda debajo de uno de los sillones.

El primer juego con el que comienzan es monopoly, donde Loki se rehúsa a jugar, recordando todas las veces que fue vencido de manera 'injusta' por Thor. Steve participa como el banco.

Unos minutos después de iniciar en el juego, un galgo negro irrumpe en la habitación mientras que Charles se está burlando con discreción de Erik por estar en la cárcel.

\- ¿Qué les parece mi perro? ¿No es acaso el perro más lindo del mundo? - El galgo encuentra la manera de acomodarse junto a Pepper y Tony en el sillón. Tony lo acaricia un poco antes de tirar los dados.

\- Es realmente muy lindo, ¿Cuál es su nombre? -

Entonces una enorme sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Stark, haciendo complemento con el brillo travieso en sus ojos. - Su nombre es Loki -

El perro mueve la cola pero el hombre Asgardiano mira furioso a Tony. Thor no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, sabiendo que su pareja hará que lo pague caro cuando estén a solas.

\- Stark ¿Por qué llamaste Loki a tu estúpido perro? -

\- Es un nombre bastante común cuernitos, no seas sensible -

\- Es increíble que le hayas puesto a tu perro como yo... -

\- Hey, te juro que si buscas opciones para nombrar a tu perro en Google una de ellas será Loki -

\- ¿Y no pudiste escoger otro? -

\- No, ese nombre le queda perfecto -

\- ¿Y cómo demonios sabré cuando te refieras a mí y no al perro? -

\- Tú puedes ser Loki número dos -

El asgardiano sabe que la intención de Tony es sacarlo de sus casillas y aunque no quiera darle ese gusto, en verdad es muy difícil resistir sus provocaciones.

A excepción del incidente del nombre  todo iba relativamente bien... hasta que comenzó a ir relativamente mal, pues las cosas se pusieron más tensas entre Charles y Erik al momento de jugar pictionary.

\- Mein gott Charles, contesta de una buena vez, nuestro equipo va perdiendo -

Xavier es muy consciente del espíritu competitivo de su esposo pero ello no le ayudará a deducir qué cosa es la que está representada en ese abstracto dibujo.

\- Pues seguiremos perdiendo si no te esfuerzas en dibujar -

\- Más claro no puede estar - Erik está listo para explotar en cualquier minuto.

\- ¿Picasso? - Intenta, esperando estar en lo correcto pero es claro que no lo está cuando la expresión molesta de Erik no cambia en absoluto. El mutante subraya la figura en el papel energéticamente, como si con eso fuese a lograr que su esposo pueda interpretar la figura. - ¡Ya sé! Es una papa -

Erik se pasa una mano por la cara, frustrado. - ¿Quieres que se lo muestre a Loki y Loki te diga lo que es? ¡Porque hasta Loki sabría! -

Thor está seguro de que el midgardiano se refiere al galgo negro que tiene Stark como mascota pero entre risas se anima a decir. - ¿Cuál de los dos Loki? -

El hechicero chasquea sus dedos y la boca de Thor se cierra, deteniendo su risa. Al ver esto, Steve intenta que Bucky deje de reir para evitar que le suceda lo mismo.

\- ¿Seguro que no es una papa? - En ese momento suena el pequeño cronómetro del juego, indicando que se les ha acabado el tiempo.

Erik suelta una especie de mezcla entre un gruñido y un grito antes de tomar su dibujo del taburete, colocandolo más cerca de la cara del telépata. - ¡Es dignidad! ¿Acaso no reconoces la dignidad cuando la ves? -

\- En serio Erik, ¿Cómo se supone que eso es la dignidad? -

\- ¡Fuiste a Oxford, tienes no sé cuántos doctorados y no puedes reconocer la dignidad! -

\- No puede reconocerla porque la perdió cuando perdonó a Lehnsherr como por décima vez cuando eran novios - Comenta Tony para los demás, seguro de que Charles y Erik están demasiado ocupados discutiendo como para escucharlo

\- En Oxford no me enseñaron sobre la interpretación de dibujos abstractos -

\- Entonces debiste utilizar tu sentido común, no puedes ser tan estúpido -

\- Tomalo con calma Erik, sigues molesto porque te lleve a la bancarrota en monopoly, ¿Verdad? -

\- Parece que casarse entre mejores amigos no siempre funciona eh - Comenta Azazel.

\- Bueno pues Steve y a mí nos ha funcionado de maravilla - Dice Bucky para después tomar el rostro de Steve con una de sus manos y besarle en la boca.

\- Deberían darle consejos para la vida matrimonial a mi hermano y a su tonto esposo -

Antes de que Lehnsherr responda a Charles, Pepper los interrumpe. - ¿Por qué no tomamos una copa? Eso podría ayudar a relajarnos -

\- Me encantaría pero se me aflojaria la lengua. No quiero abrir de más la boca - Responde el telépata, dirigiéndole una mirada a su pareja.

\- ¿La boca o las piernas? -

Todos se quedan callados antes el comentario de Erik, a excepción de Tony, quien hace un sonido de bulla, algo como 'ooohh' intentando que sus otros amigos le sigan la corriente. Por supuesto que nadie más lo hace.

\- Ese comentario está fuera de lugar, sí, tuve una vida sexual muy activa en la universidad pero siempre usaba protección y no lo hacía con cualquiera. Además, desde que comencé a estar contigo no estuve con nadie más, Erik déjate de estupideces antes de que digamos cosas de las que podríamos arrepentirnos - Responde con calma, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse racional.

\- Ah, ¿Quieres que hablemos de cosas de las que nos arrepentimos? -

\- Erik, basta... -

\- Pues yo me arrepiento de haber abandonado mi oportunidad de unirme a la causa mutante para casarme contigo y ayudarte en tu estúpida escuela -

Esta vez ni siquiera Tony se atreve a quitarle seriedad al asunto con comentarios graciosos o sonidos, el pictionary y la diversión quedan totalmente en el olvido cuando los ojos de Charles amenazan con soltar un montón de lágrimas en cualquier segundo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? -

\- Yo... -

\- Por que si es así, podemos arreglar esto fácilmente -

\- Charles, en realidad no quise decir eso -

\- No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante estarás libre de mí y podrás formar parte de esa hermandad que tanto añoras -

\- Charles -

\- Quiero el divorcio -

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Erik se queda paralizado, sin saber qué decir mientras que las demás parejas se remueven incómodos en sus asientos, con rostros consternados.

Es sólo cuestión de minutos para que los invitados se estén retirando apresurados y para que Charles esté dentro del auto con David, dejando fuera a Erik.

\- Por favor cariño, podemos hablar de esto - Dice Lehnsherr, parandose cerca de la ventanilla del auto. Un poco agachado para poder mirar a su futuro ex-esposo.

\- Sabes que soy un fanático de las soluciones pacíficas pero créeme, podríamos hablar por horas, por días y aún así no conseguiriamos nada, se acabó -

\- Por favor Schatz, no hagas esto -

\- Mañana hablaremos. Con nuestros abogados presentes -

\- ¿No vas a subir al auto papi? - Pregunta David, observando a Erik.

Pero antes de que pueda responder, Xavier arranca el auto, alejándose de la torre Stark y alejándose de Erik. Y si bien él podría detener el auto utilizando su mutación no lo hace, en su lugar se queda ahí parado, observando como el auto se pierde en la carretera.

\- ¿Qué mierda están mirando? - Pregunta furioso después de un rato, al notar que Pepper y Tony lo observaban.

X

Una vez que la Pepper y Tony se encuentran recostados en su cama, listos para dormir, la mujer no puede sacarse todo el asunto de su cabeza.

\- Tony -

\- ¿Qué? - Su voz se escucha débil, parece estar medio dormido, por lo que Pepper puede decir que él no le afecta mucho lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Me siento muy culpable -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Charles y Erik decidieron divorciarse en nuestra pequeña reunión, fue nuestra culpa -

\- ¿Nuestra? -

\- ¡Tony! -

\- Yo sólo digo que, en primer lugar, la reunión fue tu idea - Argumenta, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'tu'. -  Y en segundo lugar, si hubiésemos jugado Sexionary esto definitivamente no habría pasado -

\- ¡Esto es serio Tony!

\- Bien, hablando con seriedad, siempre quise que Charles le pidiera el divorcio a Erik, ese matrimonio tenía sus días contados -

\- Pero piensa en el pobre David, él es la verdadera víctima en esto -

\- Te daré una mejor idea, dormir hoy, pensar mañana - Dicho esto Stark se acomoda mejor en la cama, esperando conciliar el sueño a pesar de la voz irritada de su esposa, que continúa hablando sin parar.

**Author's Note:**

> Colorín colorado esta referencia se ha acabado  
> Subiré un pequeño extra de esta historia algún día   
> Iba incluir a Bruce y a Natasha para mantener el equilibrio entre parejas homo y hetero pero nel, casi ni me gusta la ship y no iban a tener ni un diálogo así que no tenía caso xd 
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


End file.
